


Growing Up Tony

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Tony [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, It's A Little Weird At First, Little Aren't Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Bucky, This Story Is A Train And I'm Just Along For The Ride, Wetting, bottles, little Tony, no plot?, plot?, pull ups, sippy cups, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: In an alternate universe Tony has to grow up. How well will it go.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Pietro Maximoff, Bruce Banner & Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little Tony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Growing Up Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story one way and it ended a completely different path. Hold on tight for this ride! I don;t even know where it's going, I'm just along for the ride and now so are you.

“So you’re telling me that this wizard guy knows how to speed up the spell so we can go home. Oh, and don’t forget that he wants to skip years in our kid’s life AND EVERYONE ELSE!” 

Bucky was getting a headache. 

Steve had approached him a couple days after getting his new world memories back. Steve had come home and told him that he had two sets of memories and they “experimented” on how well each other remembered their honeymoon nights. 

Then three days later Steve dropped this bombshell. Apparently the psychologist, _which_ _he_ _wasn't_, could skip _less_ important years in Tony’s life so he could grow up and same with everyone else, especially Wanda. She and Tony had to grow up so Wanda could reverse the spell. 

The only problem with Bucky was that there was no less important years to him. Steve still had two sets of memories so while he was attached to everyone now, he was still from an alternate universe. And he still wanted to go back to that one. Something about humans being weak and needing saving with the help from superheroes, which were real and Bucky was somebody called the Winter Soldier who had a metal arm and was a super human. Whatever that was. 

“But we’ll still get 20 years. They’ll just go by fast. Only 23 fewer years,” Steve followed Bucky into the kitchen to start dinner. “Do you really want to stay here?”

Bucky sighed as he pulled out the turkey burger. “No, no I don’t. But if this is what you want and if everyone else is happy in that universe, what’s so bad about it.” No one spoke till the burgers were done and Steve went to go get Tony. “How many years do we get with him? Will he know that something is wrong? What about everyone else?”

Steve walked back to Bucky and put his arms around his husband. “No one will know anything is wrong. Dr. Strange will give everyone new memories so it feels like we lived through everything. Together.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s blue eyes, “Ok,” he nodded. “We’ll talk to Strange tomorrow. Boy that’s a weird name. I hope he has a better name in the other universe.” he muttered the last part more to himself but Steve heard and let out a chuckle. 

Steve snuggled deeper into Bucky’s bare chest with a happy sigh. Bucky was rubbing little circles into his husband’s bare back. “Steve,” Steve gave a hum, “I love you.”

“I love you too Buck.”

The next morning the small family went to Dr. Strange’s house and the wizard changed it from modern to the Victorian-style brownstone townhouse in a snap. 

“You guys ready?” he asked as he began the hand spell to open the time stone. 

Steve put his hand out. “No, wait!” He turned to Bucky. “Buck if you don't want to do this, we don’t have to. I mean it’s a massive decision to do. And if everyone’s already happy so why should we do this. I’ve changed my mind,” he turned to Dr. Strange. “Sorry doc, I’d like to keep you as a psychologist.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him back to his chest almost squeezing a gurgling Tony in the process. “We won’t remember anything, it’ll be ok.” He looked Dr. Strange in the eyes. “Do it.”

The last thing Steve heard was his own voice saying, “No! Wait!” Then a bright white light engulfed him. 

******  
_‘Humans and their emotions.’_ Dr. Strange rolled his eyes and worked the time stone spell. All he would have to do after every important milestone. He grabbed an empty book and wrote down the milestones numbers. He may be a wizard but he still enjoyed post-it notes. 

  
**Years Tony will be:**

Year 1, year 2, year 4, year 5, year 8, and years 10-12.

  
Years that are less important Strange figured he could put together. Like for the first 6 months Tony would be 10 then skip to age 12 for the last six months. 

  
Year 15, years 18-20, year 25, and year 30.

  
Years 32-35-36-39

  
As the spell wore off it became more complicated to control. Years 32-35-36-39 were going to be the worse. Tony would only be a certain age for 3 months. And as he got older, the harder it would be to hide the spell. It would be easy for everyone else, just Tony might begin to notice why he wasn’t a normal adult with friends or a job or anything really. 

  
But they don’t call him a wizard for nothing. 

  
Tony would also have years 40-41, year 42, and year 43.

******  
Steve woke up to the sound of crying coming over the baby monitor and groaned. 

This was the third time Tony had woke up crying and Steve was _over_ _it_. 

He groaned one more time as he got up and went to the nursery. He couldn’t help but rub his eyes and yawn as he cooed to Tony. “Tony, baby, it’s ok. Shh, shh.”

“Steve get me out of this thing!”

Steve frozen.

Why the hell was there a grown man in Tony’s crib!!

“Bucky!” Steve shouted as he grabbed the nearest weapon, a part of a lamp. 

Bucky came running in with the gun he keeps in his bedside table. “Steve, what's wrong?! Who are you?! Where’s Tony?!”

“What do you mean? I’m Tony. Now get me out of here!” Tony screamed as he wiggled around in the sleeper bag he was stuck in. He could get himself out if only the zipper wasn’t at the bottom of the bag and his arms were long enough. He had tried using his feet but there was so much room in the sleeper bag that all his legs did was to kick about.

Bucky and Steve frozen and looked at the man who was wiggling about with wide eyes. 

“I think the doc messed up," Bucky muttered. 


End file.
